herofighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Heater
'Heater '''is one of the Big Three from the Phoenix Kingdom along with Iczzy and Raye. Using his fire power, he is one of the most powerful antagonists in the game.He is usable from version 0.7 only with premium account. Description Physically Heater is the smallest of the Big Three, however this does not reflect on his power. He is described to have a fiery personality. Despite being an antagonistic character, the fact that he values loyalty shines a little light on him. Heater also appreciates life, the reason why he didn't kill Jason. Still however, he's a cruel person for imprisorning people he killed as Hell Ghosts, a type of soldiers who serve him in battles. Story ''Main Article: Hero Fighter Story Plot '' Heater made his debut in the ending of Stage 5 (Prison Break) with Raye in the Phoenix Kingdom dungeon to fetch Leo. His main appearance was in Stage 6 (Waken). Back at the Kingdom, he had a discussion with his comrades about the Sword of Hero, when Raye found an idea to use Leo for their advantage. Since they thought Leo was still magically controlled by Sinan (when he is actually not), they realised that they could use him to tell them how to use the Sword of Heroes, because the sword was in their possession but they are clueless about how to use its power. When they asked Leo, he quickly told him that he doesn't have a clue and that Yaga never told him how to utilise it. Heater then accepted Leo's request to assess the sword so he could tell him something about it. Even though Raye was pessimistic about it, he reassured him that Leo was still under Sinan's control. So the sword was now in Leo's hand. Later the Heroes came disguised as Phoenix soldiers and offered wine to the Big Three, which was poisoned to weaken them. After questioning about the intention of the offer, the Big Three accepted the wines and they all fainted because of the poison, except Iczzy, who outsmarted the Heroes. The Sword of Heroes was passed from Leo to Lucas for its safety, as the Heroes escaped the Phoenix Kingdom. Leo stayed behind to slow down the Big Three, but he failed. Heater and the other Big Three then chased the Heroes. Heater stopped to fight Jason and his bandits so Raye could continue to chase the sword. Firstly Heater used his illusion to weaken the oblivious Jason, then unleash his true power. He brought the battlefield into his hell dimension, where his Hell Ghosts were present to intensify his force. Jason and his bandits were overpowered and they lost the battle, letting Heater to pass through to catch up with Raye. After he reunited with Raye and Iczzy, there was a battle between the Big Three and Super Lucas. Super Lucas was too strong for Heater and his friends, so he used the time when Super Lucas' power was unstable to escape the battle. Abilities ''See Also: Big Three Ability Comparison Heater mostly focuses on melee attacks and combining his combat skills with his fire power. He has a moderate speed but his amazing combo potential and high damage is something that classify him as a strong character. His attacks take a lot of Mana Points though. Some of his attacks are; Fire Explosion, Fire Blast, Flame Punch. Hell Ghosts Hell Ghosts are a type of soldiers. Beside their swordsmanship ability, they could scorch enemies. Hell Ghosts are actually people Heater has killed previously in battles. He could summon them any time in battles to back him up, just like Iczzy's ice soldiers.They also buyable with Chief Heater in Battle Mode. Trivia Category:Character Category:Big Three Category:Antagonist